O Tanjõbi No Negaigoto
by gargis92
Summary: Kirito and Silica set out on a quest line to retrieve the rare items Midnight Dagger and Sunrise Dagger. With Silica learning from Kirito along the way, Kirito learns something troubling about Silica in the real world.


Welcome! And thanks ahead of time for reading my story! I haven't written anything since high school, so this one may be a little rough around the edges. Feedback is totally welcome and if you have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know. Don't spare my feelings, I'm all about constructive critisism, so be brutal! Thank you!

All characters and original story line belong to Reki Kwahara. I am claiming absolutely no ownership to the story.

Chapter 1

Traffic came to a halt, as usual, in the busy Tokyo streets. Kazuto sat impatiently in the comfort of his jeep while he waited for pedestrians to cross the intersection.

"Good thing I left for work early, or I would never get to work on time," he thought to himself.

Not that it mattered if he was on time anyway. He was the Senior Game Developer for the most popular Virtual Reality gaming company in the world. Augmentech. And the best one that the company had seen at that.

He screeched to a halt in front of one of the most structually impressive buildings in all of central Tokyo. The Augmentech Pavilion, shaped like a giant cube, made entirely of steel and glass with Sakura trees leading the way to the entrance. He left his jeep running as he grabbed his bag and jumped out onto the pavement. He nodded to the valet, who slid into the driver's seat and headed towards the parking deck. He started his long walk to the front door, preparing his I.D. badge for security. Cherry blossom petals flew around him as a cool breeze came by. It was late September, so the wind sent a chill through his body.

He felt his smart watch vibrate at his side, indicating a notification. It was a phone call from the CEO. Kazuto tapped the screen of his watch and sent the call directly to his earpeice.

"You know, it's really creepy how you watch the cameras in the trees for when I arrive," Kazuto spoke unenthused into the microphone.

"Wait, how do you know about those?" came a reply.

Kazuto sighed," Everyone knows about them. What do you want, Klein?"

"Damn… I just need you to come to my office right away!"

"Did you lock yourself in your office again..?"

"No! It's strictly business this time, I promise!"

"Uh-huh… Alright, I'll be up in a minute."

Kazuto pressed the button on his watch and ended the call without waiting for a reply. Strictly business? What could it be? Klein hardly ever had private business meetings with Kazuto.

"Knowing Klein, 'strictly business' probably meant advice on asking some girl out that he saw at a café or something," Kazuto said to himself.

Kazuto boarded the elevator and hit the 30th floor button. He was used to the long wait on the elevator because his own office was a floor below, on the 29th. As the doors slid open, he could hear the music thumping down the hallway, obviously coming from Klein's office. Kazuto reached the double doors and let himself in. The music was even louder inside. He recognized the song from the radio, "Often" by The Weekend. Kazuto cleared his throat to the man with his back turned behind the desk.

"Kirito!" Klein exploded as he spun in his chair.

"Don't call me that. We're not in ALO," Kazuto said bluntly.

Although his name was Kirito in the game, ALO, it was common courtesy to not call people by their avatar's name in real life.

"Jeez, man. You're such a buzzkill. You want a drink?" he nodded over to the mini bar across the room.

"Isn't it a little early for alcohol?"

Klein chuckled as he poured himself a crystal glass of bourbon.

"Are you going to tell me why you called me up here?" Kazuto inquired impatiently.

"Right… Well, I was contacted by the Japanese Military. They were curious about the rumors of our latest model of the Nerve Gear."

"But that isn't even ready for beta testing yet, and why would the military want to know about that?"

"Actually, it is ready. Lab tests for it have been very successful. The military is very interested in the special… uhm… side effects that the NG has on the wearer."

Kazuto knew exactly what he was referring to. In the virtual world, players have abilities that aren't human and the new NG has a type of "bleeding effect" as they liked to call it. Meaning, over time, the abilities of the avatar would begin bleeding into the instinct of the wearer of the NG.

"I see. But why are you telling me this?" Kazuto was beginning to get suspicious now.

"I want you to be my beta tester," Klein said more serious than Kazuto had ever seen him.

"You do know that the last time I was a beta tester, I got trapped in a death game for years and the last time I tried to help the Japanese government, Sinnon and I almost died, right?"

"Well, yes… but come on. What's the worst that could happen? You're Kirito, the Black Swordsman!"

He had to admit, Klein was right. This seemed safe enough.

"Fine, I'll do it. But turn your damn music down. I can hear it in my office."

The rest of the day consisted of Kazuto reading the manual of the new NG. Which was more like reading a dictionary in his opinion. He hit the button on his desk to summon his new intern. Once inside, he instructed her to pull his jeep around to the front of the building.

"Of course, Mr. Kirigaya," she said nervously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, please call me Kazuto," he said shortly.

"Sorry sir… Just trying to be professional," she said as she scurried out the door.

She waited outside of his jeep as he finished loading the truck with the new equipment

"Are you sure you don't need any help, sir?"

"Nah, it's alright. This stuff is heavy anyway. I'll see you later," he sighed as he stepped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Kazuto sighed. The drive back home was always more relaxing. Once he was out of the city, he started up the mountain where his wooded cottage on the lake sat. He was eager to get home, and not for just relaxing on the couch.

He could see Asuna's shadow behind the kitchen window as he pulled up. He rushed out of his vehicle to go greet her but was delayed by a sprinting little girl. She ran right into him and squealed.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Yui screamed with joy.

Yui. Kazuto's beautiful daughter. She was only four years old and had his her black hair and Asuna's dazzling Amber eyes. Kazuto embraced her, threw her into the air and hugged her right.

"Yui! I missed you so much! What did you do today?"

"Mommy and I went swimming in the lake after school!"

She went on about her day all the way to the front door. Kazuto loved this little girl. He could listen to her ramble on and on. Once inside, Kazuto set her down on the couch as she giggled," Mommy! Daddy's home!"

There was movement from the kitchen and footsteps short followed. Finally, a tall, thin figure appeared. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, which was the only thing she was wearing from what he could tell. Asuna, with her hair pulled up, rushed to her husband to squeeze him tight.

"Hey, beautiful," he said into her hair, which smelled like apples.

"Hey," she said with rosy cheeks.

Even though he was younger, he towered over Asuna. He leaned over slightly and kissed her forehead.

The next few hours that followed were always the best part of Kazuto's day. This was his family. It was the most precious thing to him. As the time passed by, Yui eventually fell asleep in her father's arms. He took her to her bedroom and tucked her in for the night. He returned to the living room where Asuna waited for him.

"Want a drink?" she asked innocently.

"More than anything," he said as he slumped to the couch.

Asuna skipped to the kitchen and returned just ask quickly, two glasses in hand. She leaned over to hand him a glass, her large shirt falling a little in the front. Even though they have been married for over five years, Kazuto had to wipe his nose a little from the view he just had. She watched his eyes wander. She knew what she was doing. She turned around and sat in Kazuto's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. They spent the next hour or so talking about the task that Klein had assigned him.

"Guess you'll have to start playing more often," she said, disappointed.

"Well, of course I'll still have time for my two favorite girls."

"You better," she whispered into his ear.

"I think I'm ready for bed now," Kazuto said as he scooped up Asuna with one arm and carried her to their bedroom. He sat on their king sized bed and placed her back on his lap.

Asuna moved her face a little closer to his and placed her hand behind his head, the other on the inside of his thigh. A gasp escaped her when Kazuto jumped, reacting to her brushing against a slight bulge where her hand sat. She moved his face to hers and missed him slowly, eventually pushing him flat on his back. She had him straddled, her thighs squeezing his hips as she moved down his chest. Kazuto was nearly immobile except for his hands working his way up her back and removing the large shirt. Kazuto's assumption was correct. All Asuna wore now was a small white thong. He was so distracted by that fact, that he did not realize that Asuna had taken off his shorts. He snapped back into the situation as she ran a hand down his boxers and slowly gripping and moving her hand up and down, all while kissing him down his torso. Before he knew it, his boxers were gone and Asuna was down on him.

She eventually moved her hand where her mouth was and continued stroking until Kazuto grabbed Asuna and was suddenly on top of her. Wide-eyed, she kept her grip on him until he moved his hand under the lower portion of her thong. She arched her back and gasped as his fingers barely grazed against her excited lips. Kazuto grabbed the thing from underneath and ripped them off faster than Asuna thought was possible. He then ran his hand down her thighs and spread them as wide as he could as he slid between them. Sliding his arms behind Asuna, he pulled her up to him and kissed her breast over and over. Kazuto then laid her back down, leaned over her body and thrust himself into her, slowly at first, but eventually his speed picked up slightly, shaking her up and down. Her breasts followed her pattern while she moaned silently, clawing at Kazuto's back as he thrust again and again. Kazuto knew that her nails in his back hurt, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't get the song he heard in Klein's office out of his head now.

They sat in each other's arms afterwards, neither one wanting to sleep because they wanted each other's company.

"Too bad that couldn't happen in ALO," Asuna giggled.

Kazuto chuckled along with her at the thought of it. They spent the next few minutes talking about ALO. About their adventures, the new people they had met, which quest to do next.

"Oh, by the way," Asuna started,"we're throwing Silica an in-game birthday party. If you can go, you should!"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, her birthday is this weekend. October 4th."

Kazuto bolted straight up. He completely forgot!

Asuna sighed," You idiot. How could you forget you own intern's birthday?!"


End file.
